iRelationship Material
by ChildishAtHeart
Summary: Freddie likes Sam. Sam likes Freddie. What happen's when these two both plan to become relationship material in the other's eyes? WIll have FLUFFY Moments and also DRAMA. Pairings-Sam/Freddie, Gibby/Tasha and many more.
1. Chapter 1 Dreams and Plans

**A/N - Hey, this is my first story on here guys and gals and hopefully you all enjoy it. I'm not quite sure how long this is going to be, but it will be fairly long e.g. more then 25 chapters. The characters in the story are all 17 when the story starts and it may tend to be OOC at time's but hey this is my first attempt at writing a multi-chapter story so help me further my writing by telling me what you liked and what you didn't ... constructively of course. Well that's all and I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly but i do own any OC's I may bring into the story later on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – Dreams and Plans<strong>

**Freddie's POV**

***Dream*******

_Sam and me are currently sitting on the fire escape where we shared our first kiss all those years ago. Over the years after the kiss Sam and me have grown closer and now we are more like best friend's who occasionally tease each other for the sake of entertainment as none of the insults even bother me anymore. I've also noticed that she has gotten beautiful over the past few years and have a crush on her. I just love the way she brightens the mood when she is around people with her laugh and personality. At first I thought it was disgusting but maybe that was due to the fact that I was on the receiving end of many of her pranks._

_Wait I'm getting off track here, so Sam and me are sitting out on the fire escape just making small talk when Sam lets out a heavy sigh. "What's wrong Sam?" I asked her. " It's nothing really its just … I like this guy and I'm not sure if he likes me back or not". At this piece of information it felt that I had lost her to someone else but if she's happy I guess that would be good enough for me, right? "Come on Sam, Any guy would be crazy not to like you … I mean your beautiful, smart, funny, you also have one of the cutest laughs and your also one half of iCarly a world renowned web show, what is their not to like?" As I told her this I realized that a girl like Sam Puckett is the one in a million kind of girl and any guy who dated her would see what a great girl she was._

"_It's just … this one guy I like, I've been teasing him, pranking him and just being mean to him since I've known him and maybe he just doesn't see me in that way, because I've always been aggressive towards him". As she ends her speech I see her wipe away a tear that was running down her cheek and I started to wonder what guy's she has constantly abused yet stayed close to. I knew their was me but it couldn't be me cause she's told me and everybody how much she's hated me for YEARS but it's not serious anymore (I Hope!) but that also left Gibby, Brad and Shane (The girls finally apologized to him a year ago and now he has become one of our closest friends and occasionally helps on iCarly when we do the bigger specials like Christmas, Easter and Thanksgiving). But that just made me feel worse because if she liked any of them the way she spoke would only lead to Gibby._

"_It's not gibby is it? I mean sure he's funny but he does have a reputation of being a bit of a player and that he also has a girlfriend that we are also friends with you do remember Tasha right?" She looked at me with disgust and let out a little chuckle. I was honestly getting worried I mean if she did like Gibby it would make it so awkward for me with my feelings for her and her parading her PDA with Gibby as we all were in the same group of friends. She then proceeded to smack me over the head._

"_OW! What was that for?" I asked Sam, but all she did was smile at me and just shook her head at me leaving me puzzled. "It's not that shirtless mermaid you nerd … It's you" I was floored she liked ME! As in her favourite punching bag? Her supplier of bacon? Her occasional partner in crime when she wanted to pull elaborate pranks? I then noticed she was facing the floor with her hair covering her beautiful face (Gosh I sound like a sappy nub!) I knew she only did this when she was blushing and hiding it because according to Samantha Puckett she does not do girly-girl things and does not giggle (Which is a lie by the way)._

"_Me? Why do you like me? This better not be a prank Sam … this is mean even for you, so if your serious why?" She just looked at me and exhaled "Well I like you cause you're the only guy that ever stands up to me whenever I insult you even though it's not serious now, you also have the brownest eyes and you know my favourite color is brown, you've also got muscle now and mama like's men with muscles" I rolled my eyes at this but let her continue "But above all your also the nicest and kindest guy I know and I've had this crush on you for awhile and I thought I could just wait it out and let it pass but it hasn't Freddie and I don't think it ever will, but now my question is do YOU like me?" The way she sat their and stared at me waiting for my answer was when I saw the true Sam Puckett not as the bully or overly confident girl but as the vulnerable girl who was afraid to pour her heart out to people for fear of rejection._

"_Well to be honest Sam … I've liked you for awhile now and I just never made a move because to be honest I thought you only thought of me as a friend" _

_I leaned over and caressed her cheek with my thumb and saw the light blush that formed on her cheeks when my hand touched her I couldn't help but smile at this and she must of seen because her smile turned into a grimace "Hey Frednerd you better not tell anyone that I have the ability to blush cause even though I like you and all I'm still not going to lay off on the beat downs if you tell people that I Sam Puckett am in fact a girl … but are you going to kiss me now cause I mean mama has some urges and if you cannot fill them I'm sure that someone else can satisfy them I mean you have to admit mama is a hottie" She ended it with a wink and I just smirked at her but as I was leaning in to kiss her this beeping noise was getting louder and louder until I _ WOKE UP!

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I woke up glaring at the incessant beeping of the damn clock. Why oh Why just as I was about to kiss that blonde headed demon fate just has to ruin it somehow. Oh well! I reach over to the alarm clock and see that it's 7.00am and go through my usual early morning routine of 100 push-ups and 50 sit-ups and 50 crunches I hate it but hey the compliments from girls every time we go to the beach is more then enough motivation to keep up with it.

I was done with my early morning workout by 7.30 and shaved and had a shower. I came out of the shower and admired my body in the full length mirror I mean I'm not the most muscular 17 year old in the world but I was pretty built thanks to my early morning workouts and afternoon gym sessions combined with a strict diet kept my six pack and muscles looking solid so I wasn't complaining. Now I had to choose an outfit for school and I had a look at the clock and saw that it was 7.50 and I had to meet the girls so I threw on my blue button up some black jeans and white chucks, I quickly gelled my hair and sprayed deodorant and packed my books and spare clothes for gym after school with Gibby, Brad and Shane.

As I left the house I gave my mum a kiss on the cheek and grabbed a bagel and told her I'd be going to the gym after school so I may be home later than usual. As I walked across the hallway to Carly's I was thinking of a plan on how to get Sam to see me as more then a best friend. I walked into her apartment and looked around and saw that no-one was home so I called for Carly and she replied from upstairs that she would be done in 10 minutes and that Sam was already on her way so we should be ready to leave by 8.15. As I sat down on the couch and started to watch the morning news Spencer came stumbling out from his room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. " Hey Carly's friend named Freddie who always seems to be in my house at ungodly hours where's your partner in crime?" I chuckled at his greeting as it was true Sam and me were here more then we were at our own homes.

"Well hello to you to Spence, and Sam's on her way now so she should be here soon". When Spencer heard Sam wasn't there yet he quickly scrambled to the fridge knocking over the bottle bot and one of the stools on his way to the kitchen he quickly opened the fridge and started dancing. "YES! YES! YES! I finally get to eat the breakfast ham today looks like it's going to be a good day WOOHOO!" I started laughing and noticed Sam sneaking through the back entrance in the kitchen and tip toing to the fridge and grabbing the breakfast ham and some juice and pouring herself a glass and smiling at me to which I smiled back when Spencer realized their was something else going on.

"She snuck in behind me again and is sitting at the table eating the ham and drinking the last of my juice already isn't she?" I just nodded and he turned around to face her, which only caused her to smile at him with that wonderful smile of hers which caused Spencer to throw a tantrum and mumbling to himself about Sam always eating his ham. Once we heard the door to Spencer's room slam, Me and Sam burst out laughing and I made my way over to her and we just sat their talking for a bit about nothing. "Ergh I HATE Monday's we should just go to school and Tuesdays and finish Thursdays!" Sam was yet again complaining about her hate of Monday's like she usually did EVERY Monday. "Come on Sam it can't be all that bad besides we have Health today and you know what Monday's is … DODGEBALL! Your favourite sport as you hurt people but don't get in trouble for it." She grinned and this and nodded her agreement at this fact.

We sat there drinking juice and Sam even shared some of her Breakfast Ham with me as long as I made her some toast. " Hey Fredwich what are you doing after school today?" I was happy at this and pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming because she wanted to do something after school with me but I was quickly sent back to earth when I realized I was going to the Gym with the guys after school. "I'm going to the Gym with Brad, Gibby and Shane today why did you want to do something?" I was curious as to why she was asking. "I was just going to say did you want to come with me to the Mall after school because I sort of need your help with picking a new cover for my Pearphone but it's alright, although I don't see the need for you go to Gym you look like your going to break out of that button up soon" I felt a sense of pride that Sam had to have checked me out to notice that this shirt was indeed tight on my arms and chest. "Well I could go to the Mall with you tomorrow after school, come on I still need to train to maintain this figure you know" As I said this I motioned to myself and winked at her.

"Alright Mr Muscle's deflate that ego of yours, you're probably still weaker then mama here and yeah we could go to the Mall tomorrow" I laughed at this and heard Carly walking down the stairs so I got up and Sam followed. "Hey Carly ready to go?" I turned around to see Sam staring at me so I just winked at her and she quickly snapped back to reality. "What nub!" "Nothing I just wanted to ask if you were enjoying the view" "In your dreams boy mama's got standard's and you aren't included in them NUB!" I would have been upset at this comment if it wasn't for the smirk she gave me after the comment.

"Okay guys, enough of the flirting we have to get to school sometime today let me grab an apple so we can start walking so I can text Wendy and catch up on all the gossip from the weekend while you two keep flirting" "Me and the nub don't flirt Carl's it's called banter!" " Well you two can "banter" all you want on the way to school because at this rate we're going to be late" Putting air quotes as she said banter, Sam and me looked at each other and quickly looked away while Carly just shook her head and opened the door and we followed her out.

As we were walking to school Sam and me were talking about the boxing from the weekend but I wasn't really paying attention as I was thinking about what Carly said do we actually unintentionally flirt with each other? I know I was but was Sam? As I pondered these questions, Sam was waving her hand in front of my face. "Hello Earth to the nub, are we still living in there or maybe all your muscle has taken over your brains?" I laughed at this and brushed her hand out of my face. "Funny Sam, I was just thinking about stuff" "Well for the sake of both of us Carly will never love you" She poked her tongue out at me and I just shook my head at the jabs at my former crush on Carly … well not crush more like obsession that was bordering on unhealthy. " You know I'm over her after that horrible attempt at a relationship that we had when I realized we worked better as best friends" " Well who knows what goes on in that nubby head of yours" She said patting my head. "I Love how you guys just talk about me as if I'm not even here" which Sam and me both turned to her and shushed her and reminded her that's why she loved us. "Yeah yeah yeah, but everyone already knows you two love each other" To which Sam and me both blushed and resumed talking about the boxing match on the way to school.

**Sam's POV**

Wow did Freddie and me really flirt that much sure I had a crush on him, but I'm pretty sure that the nub isn't flirting with me his tormentor, right? I have to admit that I've had a crush on Freddie for a while now before he got all buff and confident in himself. In my eyes that was just extra reason to like him because on top of that he had one of the best personalities a person could have he was always kind, courteous, put everyone before himself and he also tolerated me even though I am pretty much more then unpleasant to him most of the time and I'm pretty sure he could also find a different group of friends because unbeknownst to him he is actually pretty much liked by everyone and even other girls have noticed him filling out, getting taller, his deeper voice and how his eyes are able to show so much emotion.

Now I'm sounding like a sappy girly-girl but I guess that it's okay if it's only to myself. Gosh I hate that boy so much for making me feel like this and making it hard for me to not just blurt out my feelings to him and I like him so much more because he is genuinely a nice guy and its not an act to get into girl's pants like most guy's acts are. As we walked to school surrounded in silence apart from the sounds of other kids walking to school and Carly texting I would look at Freddie from the corner of my eye and swoon on the inside at what perfection must be in a boy. I've even heard he's gained a six-pack under his nubby clothing from Wendy and Tasha when they saw him at the beach with Brad and Shane. I wish I had went so I could ogle him as he was running around and watch the sweat and water drip down his chiseled muscles … okay I better stop imagining him at the beach topless otherwise I'm going to start drooling stupid nub.

As we reached the double doors of Ridgeway and walked in and headed towards our lockers I could see girls in the years below us and some even in our year staring at Freddie, this was not good now I have contenders but I've got a plan to win him over but I'm going to need Carly, Wendy and Tasha's help to win him over.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that for an introduction for my first story EVER? The POV's will switch between Freddie and Sam through the story as it is a Seddie story but their will be the occasional sections of chapters which may have the other characters points of views on what is going on in the story but it will mainly be Freddie and Sam's POV's. Their will also be other pairings in the story so do not worry :) Anyways Read, Review and Favourite and don't forget those criticism's cause without them I won't know what I could do to improve the story . TOODLES!<strong> 


	2. Chapter 2 Health Class and Gym

**A/N Hey thank's to everyone who has read the first chapter so far I hope you enjoyed it, but I wouldn't know unless you review it right? Anyways i'll probably update this story again sometime in the next 24 hours sorry that these chapters may be a bit slow paced but i'm trying to set the story up for the way i need it go so bare with me :) Apart from that Enjoy**

**Disclaimer-I don't own iCarly, but i do own the OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Health Class and Gym<strong>

**Sam's POV**

So my first three classes of the day were a total drag I mean sure I had fun throwing paper airplanes at Ms. Briggs and subsequently gaining myself a detention this afternoon which would of stopped any chance of hanging out with Freddie. Speaking of that nerd as he came walking down the hallway towards me I could feel eyes of girls who were getting things out of their locker staring at him and I wanted to seriously dish out some double fist dances on their faces.

Freddie didn't even seem to notice the attention that he was attracting which made me happy that he was such a clueless nub. He was right up in my face before I knew it and it caught me by surprise.

"Whoa nub haven't you ever heard of invading people's personal space?" He just smirked at me, which sent my heartbeat into overdrive.

"But Samantha I thought that you loved me?" That cocky nub him and his stupid smirk one day I'd loved to wipe that smirk off his face!

"Whatever Fredloser let's get to health class".

When we got to the gym Freddie and me split up to go change. As I was changing into my shorts and Ridgeway t-shirt I overheard some of the girls in the locker room talking about him and couldn't help but listen in.

"Oh my gosh have you seen Freddie lately he is so hot like oh my gosh I honestly cannot even form sentences to describe him!" The girl was busy fanning herself and I felt the jealousy coming back full force when Patrice interjected.

"I've been on a date with him girls and I regret leaving with Gibby that day" I suddenly was angry because I remember how upset he was that she chose Gibby over him.

**Flashback**

_I see Freddie walk back into Carly's apartment with his head hung low and I could see that he was unhappy about something. _

"_Hey Freddie what's wrong?" He looked up at me and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him he looked like a little boy that just dropped his ice cream after his mum handed it to him. _

"_It's nothing … it's just that I was meant to be on a date with Patrice and then she came in and told me that she was into vampires anymore but more of the werewolf type and left with Gibby. I mean I know I should be happy for Gibby but he has Tasha it's just I don't understand why no girl likes me apart from one's which have ulterior motives you know it's like am I really that bad?" I felt like giving Gibby a Texas wedgie when he told me (I did though the next day, first thing in the morning). _

" _Freddie it's not even like that you're a great guy, it's just girls tend to overlook the good guys for someone who is more exciting but there is probably a girl somewhere in the world who is looking for a guy just like you so just be patient okay and enjoy everything that you have now okay?" I finished this with a hug and I honestly could of died then and gone to heaven the happiest girl in the world._

"_Thanks Sam I needed that you blonde headed demon … seeing as your doing nothing did you want to go to the Groovy Smoothie with me? My treat of course" I simply nodded and grabbed my jacket and left with him._

**End Flashback**

Now ever since that day I've always show disgust towards Patrice even though it also lead to a great night where Freddie and me talked anything and everything without any insults (I still teased him though I mean I AM Sam Puckett) and ever since that night we've become closer as friends.

Deciding that I had heard enough of that Dishrags lies, I quickly put on my sneakers and left the changing rooms and went to wait outside the boy's change room for Freddie although he's a boy he takes his damn time changing. He finally came out after like 5 minutes of waiting for him with a smile on his face and quickly walked up to me.

"Hey sorry I took some time I just couldn't find my shirt" "It's alright Fredwich let's hurry so I can start breaking some bones" I ended this sentence with a smile while he just laughed at shook his head.

"You never do cease to amaze me Sam" " Yeah yeah yeah, now hurry this yip yappin' isn't getting the game started any quicker" With that we both quickly walked over to the teacher while he explained the rules and made sure that I wouldn't send another kid to the nurse's office (sure like that was ever going to happen).

The class split in half and we lined up on opposite sides of the gym while the teacher placed the balls in the middle of the gym, and once that whistle blew it was CHAOS! Kids were sprinting in to get to the balls but mama and the nerd knew better than to run in we just waited it out till the first few people threw balls and we would just collect them from the back and then we would start.

The nub wasn't half bad at dodge ball and I used this time to check him out and mama likes what she sees but I had to focus on the game so I quickly threw a ball at Germy who was against the back wall and I heard the THWACK! The sound of the connection echoed around the room and had some people turned around to make sure he was okay.

As the game wore on my team their was only me, the nub, Travis a jock and their was only one kid on the other side left I think his name was Alex or something. Freddie and me knew how to win this so he rolls the ball just over the middle and as the kid goes to pick it up I throw my ball at him to get him out but at the last moment he ducked and he threw the ball at me and got me. I fell straight to the floor and clutched at my stomach it hurt … BADLY!

I heard the nub running over to me and felt a little better but I was in so much pain it offset any sense of joy. "SAM! Are you alright?" He slid over next to me and had me in his arms and I felt comfortable "Yeah he's just caught me off guard". I felt Freddie carry me over to the side and then leave me.

I opened my eyes to see Freddie walking over to the Alex and yelling at him, I felt so happy that he was defending my honor but mama doesn't need a man to protect her I can do it myself. I went to get up but the pain in my mid-section was excruciating and I quickly lay back down. The thing that shocked me was that Freddie punched Alex. This isn't going to turn out well I thought to myself, Freddie was someone who I did not think could fight and I was worried for that nub. What surprised me was that Freddie was winning the fight when the boys all decided to crowd and tried to break it up. I was moving my head around trying to see if Freddie was hurt or not.

When they split the boys apart Freddie's shirt was ripped so he just ripped it straight off which lead to some of the girls whistling. He was being held back by 5 guys and apart from a scratch or so on his face and a split knuckle he looked perfectly fine. I couldn't say the same for Alex, I did not want to be him tomorrow morning his face was already getting swollen and the fight had just ended. Freddie walked over to me and I was wondering when the nub learnt how to fight. The Gym teacher was yelling at him to go change and go to the principal's office.

"Are you alright Sam?" I was amazed at this boy he was probably going to get detention for beating up a guy cause he hurt me and he was only worried if I was fine or not.

" Yeah I'm okay Freddie, you know you didn't have to beat him up Freddie but I do appreciate it" I finished smiling at him.

"Well Ms. Puckett if that is all I think I have to go see Ted now, but I'll text you later?"

"Sure Freddie just hurry up and go get changed before you get into more trouble" and with that he smiled at me and left to the change room.

**Freddie's POV**

After I got changed I quickly walked out of the Gym only taking a quick glance at Sam to make sure she was fine and walked down the hallway to Principal Franklins office. I don't know what came over me to hit Alex I've spoken to him once or twice before and from what I gathered he was a decent guy but once I saw Sam go down something just took over me and I honestly only went over to him to tell him off but then I hit him and just didn't stop.

As I reached Principal Franklin's office he told me to come him and I sat across from him. " So Freddie I heard you got into a fight today in health class is that true?" "Yes sir" "Well this is out of the ordinary for you Freddie what made you start the fight?" I then went on to explain what happened in the class while Principal Franklin would occasionally nod and take in all the information.

" Okay Freddie seeing as this is your first time you have been in this sort of trouble but if this becomes a regular occurrence Mr. Benson I'm going to be forced to suspend you, do you understand?" "Yes sir" "Okay now run along now" I quickly stood up out of my seat and waved to Ted before I left his office.

As I walked out of the office the bell signaling that it was time to leave rang, so I went to my locker to pick up my homework for the night and waited outside the entrance for Brad, Shane and Gibby.

It didn't take long for the three to come through the double doors of Ridgeway laughing about something but once they saw me they went quiet and I knew they had obviously heard about what happened in health class. The three of them stood their looking me up and down looking for any signs on me being in a fight,

I have to admit I felt a little uneasy with the three guys checking me out for scars and such. The silence was broken by Brad eventually broke that "Looks like the rumors about Freddie being in a fight were just that".

Shane then decided to come up to me to have closer look and he saw the split knuckles and light scratches on my face "No it is true Brad look he does look like he has been in a fight and I think he won!"

Gibby then ran up to me and hugged me "DUDE! You got in a fight and won! Who did you fight though and why?" Then all three of them started throwing questions left and right at me until I got fed and just told them to stop.

"I got into a fight with Alex and it was because he threw a dodge ball and hurt Sam alright!" Brad the just smirked at me "Come on Benson, you know the way to that girls heart is through blood and tears but I didn't think you'd beat up someone!" We all started laughing at this.

" Yeah I know I don't know what came over me but once I saw she got hurt I just went over to talk to him next thing you know I'm throwing punches" Shane then piped in with his two cents.

"Come on Benson when are you going to tell the girl you've had a crush on her for the past year, I swear if you don't get your ass into gear I'll tell her myself" The other two just looked at me as if I had committed the worse sin alive.

"I'll tell her okay but you guys have to help me become more of a guy that Sam would like" The three looked at each other as if I had grown another head when Gibby asked me. "What are you on about? The last guy she dated was Pete and that was OVER 2 years ago, Come on Benson if anything you are Sam's type to the dot so I don't think we can do anything to help you bud" When I actually thought about it I felt that they had a point.

"Okay guys but I'll need help with my wardrobe I want to change my look to something more older I'm sort of the whole over the way that I dress and these contact's are really irritating me I think I might just get some fashionable reading glasses what do you think guys?" They all looked at me weirdly and Shane had asked me about one of my bigger secrets.

"Dude we didn't know you wore contacts, how long have you had them for?" "Well I've worn contacts since I was 14 it's just that I've never told anyone cause I was embarrassed about it".

Brad decided to end the conversation the conversation here "So are we going to the Gym I think you know the answer to your question already Freddie and that is yes we will help you look older but it's not going to help if you lose your definition right?" I was thankful for Brad's cause all I wanted to do was go to the Gym then go home shower and then plan the next iCarly with everyone.

"Yeah let's get going I have a lot of stress that I need to run off from the fight to finally confronting my feelings for Sam in a short time" And with that we all ended up walking to the Gym while trash talking each other like the best friends we were who had each others backs in every situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully i get some reviews for this chapter so i know how i'm going for my first attempt at fanfiction in general. Anyways Read, Review and Favourite. TOODLES!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Planning and Texting

**A/N Sorry for the long update wait but i was so busy with work and finalising where i would be going to school this year that i totally forgot to update this story :) but no worries i've got a new chapter for you guys and the story is now going to start moving along. Im also going to start a VicTORIous fanfic soon it will be a Cat/Beck(BAT!) so if you guys like VicTORIous you can check out that story when i eventually get the first chapter finished. Anyways hopefully it's not another 2 week wait for an update like this chapter has been.**

**Disclaimer - iCarly does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Planning and Texting<strong>

**Freddie's POV**

After the Gym, Brad came over to my house while Gibby and Shane went over to Gibbs to get stuff for the next iCarly. iCarly was now a major production every week, we spent most of Monday and Tuesday's coming up with ideas for the Friday's show. Over the years the show had also gained sponsors and endorsements from local companies we've had to lengthen the show from the half hour it use to be to a whole hour. Of course this meant more work, which meant the show was taking a lot more hands to set up and complete every week.

The iCarly team which use to consist of Me, Carly, Sam, Gibby and Spencer had also expanded to Brad working on the technical aspects of the show, Me filming the main show and Shane would shoot the segments which we may cross to from time to time, Sam and Carly are still the main hosts but to help them with the skits we also have Gibby, Spencer, Tasha and Wendy (of course I occasionally would join in).

So all in all the show was like a job and we earned enough money for none of us to really need a job and to also purchase new props and equipment for the show. As Brad and I entered my house my mum was on her way out to her night shift as a nurse at the local hospital of course she found a way to embarrass me in front of my friends.

"Hi Brad, now Freddiekins I've made dinner for you so you won't go hungry and you also need to be home by ten as it's a school night okay honey?"

"Yes Mum have fun at work"

I gave her a peck on the cheek while Brad was behind me trying to stop from bursting out loud from my mum still calling me Freddiekins even though I'm 17 now. Once my mum left I told Brad to wait for me in the lounge room as I had yet to have shower as I spent a bit more time on the treadmill while everyone else had a shower at the Gym.

As I was drying up in my room with the towel wrapped around my waist I heard the front door open. I thought that Brad had left to go to Carly's early, luckily I had put on some boxers as I heard someone whistle from behind me. I thought it was Brad being a jerk again but when I turned around to tell him off to my surprise it was Sam. She stood there for a minute her eye's just roaming over my body. I decided to bring her back to reality.

"Hey Sam, I enjoy the attention but your starting to weird me out."

"Who said you had my attention...nub? I just came over to tell you that Carly wants everyone over in 20 minutes to start brainstorming new ideas, now why are you parading around in your boxers?"

I had to blush at this comment realizing that what I currently had on left nothing to imagination.

"And you couldn't of told me this over a phone call or something?"

"Really Freddip? And miss out for a chance to obtain more information to blackmail you with? Come on you've known me for how long now and you still aren't use to mama's ways"

"Whatever Sam could you please wait outside till I'm done at least?"

"Alright nub I'll be out in the lounge room waiting for you watching the news, as you know their the only channels that are unblocked on your tv" and with that Sam left my room and I continued to look for my adidas shorts and black v neck.

Once I found them and put them on I quickly put on my nike free runs and went into my lounge room after doing my hair and grabbing my keys. Sam was layed out on the couch upside down watching some sport results. Once she saw that I was done she turned off the tv.

"Finally nub,what took you so long?"

"Well I had to find my shorts and do my hair but it couldn't of taken me more then a couple of minutes"

"Yeah well it felt like years, now let's get to Carly's before she bursts a brain cell"

And with that we left mine and walked into Carly's. Sam went straight for the fridge obviously searching for some ham. She surprises me sometimes like how she eats so much yet she doesn't look any heavier then she was 3 years ago.

"Hey Sam could you grab me a bottle of water while your, yet again raiding Carlys fridge?"

"Hey I can't help it if they make adjustments to their weekly grocery bill to make sure they have enough for Sam's ham, and when did I become your servant? If anything your my servant because I allow you to be in presence."

"Alright,alright I'll get the water myself geez you didn't have to give me a rant about how they buy enough ham for you" As I walked over to the fridge I couldn't but notice of how cute she looked she looked from behind and how her butt did resemble two hams, I quietly chuckled to myself as I remembered when I used that call as a insult and now I'm using it as a compliment. Gosh I'm such a pervert sometimes cause I must of zoned out while I was looking at Sam cause once I came back to reality I realized she wasn't there anymore, that is until I felt someones breath near my ear.

"What you looking at nub" Sam whispered into my ear.

"Woah when did you get here Sam, weren't you just raiding the fridge?"

"Well I turned around and you were zoned out so I came over here to see what you were so amused by, it wouldn't of happened to me mama herself would it Fredward?" Ending the sentence in a really low volume that had a flirting tone to it.

I must of taken a big gulp of air before I even tried to answer her "Err...ugh...um alright fine you caught me but hey I'm a guy I can't help myself, and you can't even criticise me cause I also caught you gawking at me earlier" smirking confidently at her.

I saw the light the blush cross her face and on the inside I was jumping up and down,but I had to keep a calm and composed so that she didn't know work out I had a crush on her.

"Whatever nub don't let it get to your head, oh and by the way I got your water anyway now hurry up and let's get this brainstorming session over and done with cause mama's got places to be and people to see"

She then turned around and started walking up the stairs and she started to sway her hips more and yet again I was staring at her, until she turned around and winked at me. That girl is so dang cute and she will probably be the death of me and I wouldn't even mind

**Sam's POV**

Oh my gosh Freddie is so hot and the even better thing is he must think I'm also hot because I caught him staring at me while I was looking for ham in Carly's fridge. When we got upstairs everyone was already their discussing idea's for this week's show. Carly realized that I had walked in and decided to announce it to everyone.

"Well well well if isn't Miss Puckett finally deciding to join us and what took you so long?"

"The nub was taking so long to dress and you know how I am when I don't get my pre show snack don't you?" At this Carly just raised her eyebrows and shivered as she must of remembered one of the few times I didn't have a pre show snack.

"Okay I see your point, but we have most of the show already planned… all we have to do is just rehearse"

I'm not going to lie I was a little angry that I had to come all the way here for a meeting that isn't even going to be needed to be attended because they had already worked the entire show out without any of mine or Freddie's input.

Speaking of that nub where is he? He was right behind me when we were coming up the stairs I wonder where he is. I decided to check the corridor from the stairs to the studio door and there he was sitting on the bench where our normal guests would be sitting and waiting to be introduced. He was on the phone with someone.

I opened the door a bit more to try and eavesdrop on things that he was saying to the person on the other side of the phone it seemed like an intense phone call. Freddie was saying something about how he couldn't go somewhere.

"I can't go, yes I know but I've got things to sort out here before I go to see you okay?" Wow now that has got me interested who has that dork got to see and why? What if he has a g-g-girlfriend? Now I'm REALLY interested, what else has this nub been hiding from us apart from his abs and muscles?

"Yeah I will see what I can do after this week okay, but if I can't get up their you have to promise that you won't be angry at me…I mean I do miss you but things have been pretty hectic lately" I have to admit I'm pretty devastated at the fact that the nub may in fact already have a girlfriend but Sam Puckett does not go down without a fight especially if it's over mamas property (although he isn't my property…yet).

"Look how about this if I can't come see you next week, why don't you come around next week and we can spend some time together then? Okay then look I've got to go to a production meeting for iCarly now but I'll call you soon okay, alright bye, love you" And with that I knew I it was someone he was close to be it a girlfriend, a relative or someone close to him, I won't let myself jump to conclusions maybe I could ask him later tonight.

Once he hung up he I decided it was time to interrupt his thinking parade, although I didn't want to as he looked so cute, okay Puckett time to put my acting skills to the test and act like I'm not affected by everything he does in relation to me.

"Hey Frednub, there you are, looks like we came up for no reason they've already finished with the production meeting and I think we are ordering a couple of pizza's and maybe watching a movie up in the studio you in?" Freddie looked up to me like he just came out of a daydream.

"Oh um yeah sure sounds good" He looked like his mind was somewhere else and he was just reacting things on auto-pilot.

"Are you okay Fredcheese? You seem a bit distant, don't tell me your thinking of asking Carly out again? Because I got one thing to say to you CARLY WILL NEVER LOVE YOU" I already know he doesn't he told us he got over her just before he went on a date with a girl from school I can't remember her name I think it was Maria or Mariah or Mary, I can't remember she didn't even get a second date with Freddie as he found her uninteresting.

"Ha Ha Samantha you are well aware that I am over Carly now come on lets go to the studio and get our beanbags set up in front of the big TV before anyone takes it" And with that he walked past me into the studio.

**Carly's POV **

**While Sam and Freddie were outside the studio.**

While everyone else in the studio were catching up I saw Sam get up to see where Freddie was then she went outside. I have a feeling that those two like each other I mean I've noticed the glances and gazes they give each other when the other isn't looking and it was sort of cute. I decided to bring it up to the group because maybe I was just seeing things.

"Hey guys do you think that Sam and Freddie like each other I mean they have been getting closer and they don't seem to fight as much as before and when they do it's more like flirting" I immediately saw Brad, Gibby and Shane start to look into different directions as if something had caught their eyes. While the girls just looked at me with thoughtful looks. Shane decided to speak up albeit nervously.

"Umm Carly what do you mean I don't think Freddie likes Sam what would ever lead you to think that?" He chuckled nervously as did Brad, I knew straight away they knew something.

"What do you know guys? Does Freddie like Sam?" I saw them all give each other looks I KNEW IT. " Oh My Goodness he does doesn't he? How come he hasn't told her, better yet how come he hasn't told me I'm like his best friend no offence Brad"

"None taken Carls, but he only sort of admitted it to us earlier today after school at the Gym. I mean we all sort of had a clue that he had some feelings for her but he told us today that he does like her and he is working on gaining some courage to tell her, but you can't tell him you know Carly, same goes to you Wendy and Tasha"

We all just nodded, until I realized that one of my best friends like my other best friend. " We have to get them together, how about we find out wether Sam likes Freddie or not first then we'll tell you guys and you can sort of hint it to Freddie?"

When I finished speaking the two walked back into the studio and got their beanbags and set them up in front of the TV. After they had settled in Sam turned around and asked.

"So who's ordering the pizza?"

Freddie's POV

After dinner and the movie in the studio it was around 10 pm so everyone was heading home. Wendy and Tasha lived on the same street so they walked home together and Gibby was going to drop off Brad and Shane. I thought that Sam would be staying at Carly's till I heard her saying that she was leaving to and she left the apartment. I quickly said my goodbyes to Carly and rushed out after Sam to offer her a lift.

Luckily for me she was still waiting for the elevator when I caught up to her.

"Hey Sam did you want a lift home? I mean I got nothing to do when I get home so did you want a lift?" She looked at me with shock then had a thoughtful look on her face and I swore I saw her blush a little but she just turned back around to the elevator.

"Alright nub but I'm not paying for gas money as your offering me a lift and I didn't force you into giving me a lift, Okay?"

"Sure Princess Puckett, and when do you ever help me pay for gas money anyway?"

She giggled and just shook her head. "I know why did I even say I would help you pay for petrol for your nubby car"

So with that we got into the elevator and went down to the lobby. When we got out we just quietly made our way past Lewbert and made our way into the Bushwell Plaza car park and got into my car. The drive to Sam's was quiet but it wasn't awkward it was…dare I say it comfortable.

When we got to Sam's she got out of the car and came over to my window. I rolled the window down for her and she leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek and whispered into my ear "Thanks nub" and she quickly walked into her house. I have to say I was quite shocked for a couple of moments till I decided to head home and try to think about the kiss Sam gave me on the cheek a little less.

I was trying to figure out why would Sam kiss me on the cheek when she normally would voice her disgust at my presence whenever she entered a room. I was thinking of possible reasons as I made my way to my apartment and my bed.

Once I had taken my contacts out I was already in bed when I heard my phone vibrate so I grabbed it and saw it was a message from Sam.

(Sam's Messages are Italics and Freddie's are Underlined)

_Thanks for the ride home fredman I would probably still be walking home if you didn't drop me off so thanks again nub :)_

No worries Sam what are friends for right you blonde headed demon :P no but seriously no need to thank me honestly.

_Hey freddie who were you on the phone to when I came out to tell you that the meeting was already done? P.s you don't have to tell me if you don't want to :)_

Oh that was my dad Puckett he just wanted me to visit him next week cause I haven't seen him for a couple of weeks. I bet you were jealous thinking that someone was taking me away from you huh :P haha.

_In your dreams fredloser I was just curious :) so what are you doing now?_

Well Princess Puckett I am currently texting you and looking at my knuckles as they are cut from defending you honour your majesty :)

_OH YEAHHHHHHH! I totally forgot about the fight between you and alex today well it wasn't really a fight it was just sort of you beating on him really… mama has taught you well XD But are you alright?_

Nah I'm pretty sure I'll survive no need to worry yourself over it, I do feel bad though how's your nose?

_My nose is wonderful thank you very much but yeah thanks for sticking up for me freddie it does mean a lot to me even though I may not show it you all the time I do regard you as one of my best friends but if you ever tell anyone I said that I will castrate you :)_

Ohhhhhh Sammy Puckett using the dictionary to find different ways to threaten and insult me? :P but same goes to you even though you put me through some pain your still one of my best friends and don't you ever forget it. Look I'm pretty tired so I'm going to go to bed… but see you tomorrow at Carly's?

_Yeah of course nub where else would I get my morning ham? Oh and don't forget after school tomorrow your coming with me to the mall tomorrow to help me and find a new Pear phone case. Night Night Nub and don't let the bedbugs bite xxx._

Haha don't worry I didn't forget about tomorrow. Take care of yourself puckett xx

Tomorrow while I'm out with Sam maybe I could pick up some new shirts and jeans maybe even a leather jacket.. Err.. Um maybe on second thought maybe not but I'm so looking forward to tomorrow it's sort of like a date. WAIT I HAVE A SORT OF DATE WITH THE ONE AND ONLY SAM PUCKETT TOMORROW! Hopefully she doesn't kill me tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN DON'T FORGET TO READ,REVIEW AND FAVOURITE(that is of course if you like it!) TOODLES!**


	4. Chapter 4 Shopping and Questions

**A/N - Sorry for the long wait for the 4th chapter but i've already started writing the 5th chapter to make up for it. Also thanks to everyone who has commented and put my story on their favourites list. Hopefully this story isn't moving along too slowly, but it should start to move more quickly now.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Shopping and Questions<strong>

**Sam's POV**

So school today was uneventful as usual. I mean apart from the usual sitting in classes with people I wasn't close with would lead anyone to doodling pictures of random things that come into their mind. In classes where Freddie and Carly were present however were different stories.

I would annoy Freddie constantly during English, you know doing the usual teasing, manipulating his name, subtle flirting and planning for the afternoons shopping "date". I was surprised to hear that Freddie was also going to do some shopping at the mall, something about new clothes and changing his look (not like he needs it I don't mind what he's wearing but I'm interested).

In the classes that Carly was in with me we would swap texts about guys that she thought were cute and would ask my opinion on them. I think Carly knows of my crush on Freddie because whenever she texts me about whatever cute boy that has caught her eye that week she would bring Freddie into the conversations. Of course I've never revealed anything but maybe I should tell her… yeah maybe I should tell her today after I come back from shopping with Freddie.

At lunch Carly had a meeting for one of her clubs and everyone else was busy strangely, which only left Freddie and me at our usual lunch table. I thought it was going to be awkward between us, which it was for the first couple of minutes as we were just picking at our food until Freddie decided to bring up the texting that went on last night.

"So princess I totally felt the jealous feelings all the way from my house when you didn't know who I was on the phone with?"

I blushed at this stupid nub and his good memory.

"Err…um well I need to know who may be dating you, so I can at least get a chance to warn them about you and your weird habits like come on how long does it take for you to "properly prepare" a slice of pizza"

"Hey! You can't complain you do it too!"

"Well mama loves great tasting food and anything that I can do to enhance the flavors of my food I will do it cause mama lurveeeeeees her food" I ended this with a wide smile which got Freddie to give me that smirk of his that gets me all flustered.

"Good point so where should we meet after school to go to the mall?" asked Freddie. "Well I sort of don't want to go in clothes I've worn to school cause they make me feel icky, so how about we go home then we can catch the bus to the mall at like 4.30 from Bushwell?"

"I got a better idea how about we go to our respective homes then I come by and pick you up from yours at 4.30 then we can head to the mall in my car?" I nodded in agreement.

"Done deal Benson but you better not be late, you know mama doesn't like to wait"

"Yes Sam I know how much you hate to wait from the various bruises that have amounted on my arms and legs over the years from all the other times that you have been annoyed and I was around"

"Yeah yeah Benson now shut up and let me eat my meat in peace your nubby voice is distracting me from eating"

"Why cause it's so incredibly sexy and enticing?" that nub had the nerve to wiggle his eyebrows at me.

"Please Fredbag turn the cheesy-ness off because your making me sick" On the inside my heart was beating and it felt like it was going to beat straight out my chest, the things that the boy does to me!

**Freddie's POV**

So the end of school had come around and I was nervous as hell for what was to come this afternoon, I mean dating someone is a daunting task at the best of times but compound that and someone with erractic behaviour such as Sam and you have a serious issue on your hands. Its not even a real date but we're doing something together without Carly or any of our other friends with us, so its a date like scenario.

When I got home I quickly had a shower and changed into some shorts and a plain white t-shirt. On my way out I quickly told my mum that I was going to the mall and would be home after she would have left for work. Over the years my mum has mellowed out and is not as strict on curfews, tick baths and bi weekly body inspections.

I grabbed an apple and saw that it was already 4.15 and it took a good 10 minutes to drive to Sam's so I quickly hurried out of Bushwell and jumped into my car. I got to Sam's house at 4.29 and was counting my blessings as I waited for Sam to come out. She finally came out at 4.35 with a slice of ham in her mouth and rummaging through her clutch purse searching for something, she mustn't have found it because she ran back into her house.

When she finally had everything settled and settled into the car I noticed that she was a bit more dressed up then usual (what did she see this as?), I didn't say anything though as I wanted this to be a trip free of arguments between us and hopefully a stepping stone in our relationship.

When we arrived to the mall after a 5-minute drive filled with an awkward silence (as none of us even said hey to each other), I quickly found a parking spot and we walked side by side into the mall.

"So, did you want to go searching for new phone cover?"

"Well no chizz Fredoof, why do you think we are at the mall? Unless you want to go clothes shopping first?" She said as we were walking towards one of the kiosks in the mall.

"We will get your phone cover first, and if we have time I can go shopping for clothes" I was looking at some Galaxy Wars covers for my phone.

"Yo nub your meant to be looking for phone covers for me, not yourself you I'm fairly you sure that I've reminded you never ever seen it either and have no intention of doing so anytime soon" She was looking at some covers which had sayings on it and picked one out, although I didn't see what it said but I saw there was a heart on it.

"So princess anything particular you're looking for? Or is it safe to assume anything ham and/or meat related is a necessity?" I asked her as I saw a cover with a girl hugging a ham. I knew I had to get this for her, as she would be over the moon when I gave it to her when we went and got lunch.

"Well it would be a bonus, but I'm just looking for something to keep my phone safe that will also make it look good. Not like you know what looking good looks like you nub" I quickly looked away as she laughed softly at her joke, as I couldn't let her see me upset. If I didn't know better I would say that she had no feelings for me at all.

I mean why would she it's not like she gets the occasional approach from guys who found her "hot" or "sexy", she would sometimes even flirt back and it would break my heart. I mean it's silly right a girl that I used to loathe with my entire being, is now the girl who brightens up my day and makes everyday worth living (as much of a sappy nub that it makes me).

"Hey nub why are you so quiet? You've been staring at that case for like 3 minutes now is something on your mind?" I must have been in a trance for a while as the next time I blinked Sam was right in front of my face looking up at me looking at me with …was that a hint of concern? Why would she be concerned about how I felt?

"Don't worry about it Sam have you picked out some pear phone cases yet?"

"Well of course I haven't yet, your meant to help me Freddie is their something wrong? You know you can tell me everything right, we are best friends" I looked at her and saw that she was sincere about finding out what's on my mind.

"To be honest it just really bugs me when I'm overlooked you know like sometimes when girls don't even acknowledge me in the school hallways. It just gets to me like why doesn't anyone like me? Am I really that bad looking, like for years I went after Carly and she constantly rejected me time after time." I turned around and walked out the store towards some clothing stores.

I heard Sam following along behind me but I wasn't really concerned about where she was right now as I just needed some time to myself to try and find out who I really was and who I really wanted to be. I mean I enjoy all the nerdy stuff and all the tech work on iCarly but that's all that everyone knows me for Freddie Benson tech nerd, I mean I enjoy sports and non sci-fi movies like any other guy.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around to see Sam looking worried. "Look Freddie trust me girls do notice you, but you know how it is we all want the guys who have a bad side to them. When what we really need is a guy like you, so don't worry about it okay your day will come soon" She hugged me and I felt like this was where I was meant to be, but I know Sam only thinks of us as best friends and I rather have that then no contact with Sam at all.

"Thanks Sam I needed that, you really are a good friend. So what bad boy are you currently yearning for?" I asked in a joking manner, which got me a hard punch to the shoulder from the blond demon.

"Gosh nub I'm not into bad boys anymore ever since Griffen and his collection of pee wee babies." I saw her shudder at a thought that must of gone through her mind. "Like he was hot but he's not mamas cup of coffee, mamas man has to be able to battle me physically and mentally you know. He needs to be able to stand up for himself and still be able to outscore most of the grade in their tests" This got me thinking that the guy she was describing sort of sounded like me but I quickly shook that off.

"Well when you find the guy Sam he better not hurt you because otherwise he would have to answer me " I jokingly flexed my arms, which caused her to laugh (gosh I love the sound of her laugh).

"Alright nub enough with the gun show you beat up one kid and now your starting to think that you He-Man or something"

"Whatever Puckett, now lets go find some new shirts, shorts and jeans for me to wear I've sort of outgrown most of my stuff and I was getting sick of it anyway" She looked me up and down.

"You are as well Benson and I'm getting sick of you always wearing gym shorts now so off to find you some less nubbier clothes!" I had to chuckle at this.

"Lead the way Princess"

**Sam's POV**

After me and the nub were done with our shopping we decided to just grab dinner at the mall then head to Carly's for iCarly rehearsals. I decided to check in at the mall with nub on SplashFace.

**Sam Puckett**

_Grabbing some grub with the Nub! :) w/Freddie Benson at Seattle Mall_

_**Posted at 5.47pm 10**__**th**__** January 2012 **_

**Likes (0) Comments (0)**

When I was done checking Freddie and me into the mall, I went back to eating the ribs and chips washed down with a Fatshake that I had ordered and made the nub pay for (of course). Freddie just got a burger and milkshake. We were eating our food till I heard my phone beep with a notification from SplashFace.

***7 Likes and 2 new comments on your Check-In**** ***

**Sam Puckett**

_Grabbing some grub with the Nub! :) w/Freddie Benson at Seattle Mall_

_**Posted at 5.47pm 10**__**th**__** February 2012 **_

_Carly Shay, Gibby Gibson, Freddie Benson and 4 others like this_

**Carly Shay**

You guys better not be late for iCarly rehearsals!

**Freddie Benson**

Haha grub with the nub rhymes I like it ;) And yes Mother we will be on time for iCarly Rehearsals :)

"Really Freddie a wink face how nubbier can you get?" That boy is too nubby for his own good sometimes and just makes me want do a double fist dance on his face!

"Hey princess do you want your present that I got for you at the pear phone cover shop or not?" That got my attention.

"What did you get me Fredcheese?"

"Close your eyes Puckett and don't open them till I tell you to okay?"

"How do I know that this isn't a prank?"

"Just trust me"

"Alright fineeeeeeee, but this better be good" I closed my eyes and listened closely as I heard the sound of plastic bags rustling as he was searching for something.

"Okay you can open your eyes now Puckett" When I opened my eyes and saw that he had bought me a a pear phone case that had a girl hugging a ham. It was perfect for me he honestly knew me so well.

"I love it Freddie! Its so me!" I quickly got out of my chair and gave Freddie a hug, my second of the day (although he would never find out he always gave the best hugs gosh this nub has turned me into a sap).

"Alright Puckett let's get to Carlys before she has a brain aneurysm because we are a couple of minutes late to iCarly rehearsal"

Luckily Freddie didn't notice the other pear phone cover that I brought today because if he did it would be so embarrasing I mean it said "URL I NEED" on a computer monitor which was surrounded by a big love heart.

**Freddie's POV **

After iCarly rehearsal and everyone said their goodbye's I asked Sam if she needed a lift home.

"Is this going to be a new thing Benson? Because I think mama likey" She then wiggled her eyebrows at me and I just laughed it off and drove her home.

We said our goodbyes and she kissed me on the cheek as a thank you to which I asked "Is this going to be a new thing because I likey" which caused Sam to blush although I wasn't quite sure as it was pretty dark.

"Oh shut up Benson just admit that any female contact with you is better than no female contact on you" With that she turned around and started to walk to her front door.

Once I made sure that she got into her house safely I drove back home to see my mum watching tv on the couch.

"Hey mum, how was your day?"

"Hi Freddie, my day was alright just cleaned up the house abit after I got off work and got some sleep."

"Anything interesting happen at work?"

"Not really, although I won't be here tomorrow morning to make you breakfast as I've got to go into work early okay honey?"

"Yeah, its fine mum I'm just going to go to bed I've had a long day I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, and oh by the way your new prescription glasses should be ready for you to pick up tomorrow after school"

"Oh yeah I totally forgot thanks mum! I'm going to bed now love you"

"Love you to Freddie"

I walked into my room and locked my door and changed into some pajama pants and brushed my teeth and took my contacts out. I heard my phone beep signaling that I got a new message from someone.

(Sam's messages will be in italics and Freddie's messages will be underlined)

_Yo nub, I can't get any sleep entertain me! :)?_

Well I've been told by a certain few people that I'm a boring old nub :P but sure

_Welllllllll when are you going to get entertaining? :D_

Wait I'm meant to have already started? Aww dang :( well you never really told me if you had a crush on anyone today at the mall? Tell me so that I can give them a heads up :P

_What makes you think that I currently like anyone at this point in time?_

You seemed to know what you wanted in a guy, which would lead me to believe that you already like a certain someone? Am I right :)?

_Okay I do sort of like someone but I don't think he would ever like me back so no I won't tell you who it is :P_

Aww come on Sam I thought we were best buddies XD 

_Well do you like anyone?_

...Yeah I do but she sort of doesn't like guys like me :(

_Is this why you went out and bought new clothes? If so I think that's pretty stupid :)_

Well sort of and I just sort of wanted to change my style you know I've always worn the same kinds of things since I was a little kid. I think it's time to experiment you know?

_Yeah I do, you do remember that I did that for Pete don't you? And you know how that ended up, he broke up with me when I came to school in my normal clothes so my advice to you Freddie is don't change too much okay, people should like you the way you are :)_

Wow Sam that was pretty heartfelt :) but relax puckett I won't change too much just what I wear I'll always be a nerd at heart :P

_Gosh your a doof sometimes Fredwierd :P but good to know this texting has really made tired so I'm going to go. Bye Freddie xox_

Good night Sam xx

I have to find out who she likes before I ask her out. Maybe after gym tomorrow the boys and me could work out a plan?

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Remember to Read, Review and Favourite the next chapter should be up in the next few days HOPEFULLY! Till next time TOODLES!**


End file.
